In Each Other's Arms
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post-A&D. The Vatican City is now safe, but two souls are left behind with the whole truth revealed to them. This is a fiction about what happened to Robert Langdon and Vittoria Vetra right after the events in Vatican City. Please Read and Review.
1. Together

This is an Angels and Demons fiction

Hello everyone, I was inspired by both the movie and the book Angels and Demons and I decided to make a small fiction about Robert Langdon and Vittoria Vetra, my very favorite Dan Brown characters, this fic is keeping up right after the end of the book and it's mostly based on the book.

It's unbetaed so please be kind with me :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter One

Together

Robert Langdon sighed as he lay on the hotel's double bed. It was hours after their first rounds of lovemaking that he and Vittoria realized that the single bed of their suite didn't serve them right and they asked for a suite with a double bed. After they were moved in their new suite they kept up from where they had stopped.

As he took a deep breath and caressed Vittoria's arm, Robert looked down at the woman in his arms, the sheets were pooling at their waists and her body was close to his, her head resting on his chest, he could feel her leg straddling his from beneath the covers. He kept tracing his fingers on her arm as she was unmoving in his hug, her eyes were open, and as he guessed –like him- she was in deep thought of the events of the last two days.

So many things had happened the last days, he felt like a different person after what he had witnessed and what he had done himself, he never imagined he would see such a plot made by a man who was supposed to be one of God's, he never imagined he would be so brave as to throw himself before many situations as to save cardinals, the Vatican city, a woman he knew for a few hours and thousands of people and he certainly didn't expect to find love in the city of the God.

At the thought Robert tightened his arm around Vittoria's shoulders and she looked up at him with eyes relieved but clouded by sadness, of course she would be sad, when their physical hunger would be satisfied their demons would return in their hearts to haunt them and Vittoria must had many of them right now. He understood and he was there for her.

Understanding, Vittoria could see it in Robert's eyes, of course he would understand her, he had lost his parents as well, not as cruelly as she had lost her father but he had felt the loss. When their lovemaking was paused and their minds allowed them to think more clearly Vittoria felt like suffocating from what had happened as she had started to realize every aspect of her reality and of what she had witnessed.

So many things had happened two days before, she had been the centre of awful attention because of what she and her father had made, she had suffered the guilt of creating the antimatter when her own father had betrayed her trust and had showed the inversion to the Camerlango, dooming himself as the madman plotted her father's murder. She had moved to the Vatican and had been in places like the Pope's office, the necropolis, St. Peter's real tomb, the Vatican's Grottoes and the Sistine Chapel during the conclave was taking place… She was sure she was the only woman that had seen all those places with her very eyes.

There were so many things that needed to be done, Vittoria was glad the CERN had taken decisions on what to do with the antimatter right now, she felt like she couldn't handle that as well. She had been so proud of her and her father's inversion but right now, she could still feel the guilt, not for that darn madman, the camerlango, not for the thousands of people that were going to be against her inversion but the guilt was consuming her because she had pursued her father to make a quantity important enough and there she was, a few hours after the destroy of her inversion as to save the Vatican city… With a pain in her heart she remembered Maximilian Keller and her father, Leonardo Vetra. She was disappointed in what her father had done behind her back, she would be defensive of course but eventually, she would have allowed him to show the antimatter… She wished she knew, if she did, and the camerlnago hadn't plotted to kill her as well, she might had saved her father. Her heart suddenly ached with pain and anger at the thought of the camerlengo, her heart wanted the revenge, her heart needed to feel the sweet taste of it but her mind – as always- told her otherwise.

Even if she – an important scientist of the CERN- and Robert –a professor of one of the most important universities of the world and important part of what happened in the Vatican- would came out and showed the truth to the people about the camerlengo that now millions of people believed to be a saint or whatever they'd wanted him to be, she knew, they wouldn't succeed, right now people believed again and that blinded them from seeing the truth that Vittoria wanted so much to expose. With anger she realized that the camerlengo had won in a way, millions of people had believed again because of the plot he had made, including her father's death. She felt like suffocating at the memory of herself being in the Pope's last resting place when the man responsible for her father's death was praying for the Father he had killed himself. She felt angry tears running down her cheeks as she remembered herself praying for her father's souls just half a foot from the man that ordered her father's death, it was almost impossible for her mind to accept facts!

'Calm down,' she heard a voice telling her and she, in instinct, moved even closer to Robert's hug and snuggled in his arms like a little child. If one thing had been right in all that madness, that was her meeting with Robert Landon. She knew him for less than three days and yet, she couldn't imagine herself without that man in her life from now on, and she was only delighted as she knew he felt the same for her. They had experienced things that brought them together like few people could.

She smiled as she recalled her alone time with him in this bed and the one in their previous suite. She was sure they were going to be banned from the hotel Bernini if they kept up with the noise. She had felt something for Robert and in less than a few hours it had been developed in true love, she knew it was that the emotion that made her heart flatter every time she remembered seeing him in Castle St. Angelo when he entered the room and stopped that monster from raping and eventually killing her. Robert had saved her life.

'I love you,' Vittoria said quietly, Robert's fingers stopped playing on her skin and for a moment she feared that she had rushed things with her mouth, her father was right, she asked a lot of questions and always spoke without thinking it three times over like every scientist should do.

Robert stopped his every move at the sound of those three words from Vittoria's lips, he took his time to consider them. Could love blossom in less than seventy two hours? Probably yes, he was feeling it inside of him, he felt it when he had came out of the sarcophagi and his only worry was to find Vittoria as the game had seemed to be lost, and he felt it when he fought with a trained murderer for her safety. He felt it when he held her hand in Sistine chapel or when he crushed his lips on hers the moment he rushed close to her as she was sat in the stairs of St. Peter's with tears in her eyes, he felt it right that moment with her naked body against his toned-by-the-swimming form. He was loving her more than yesterday, when hell had seemed to break loose and he was loving her less than tomorrow when they would have to attend her father's funeral and she was going to need his support.

'I love you too, Vittoria.' He answered after a few more moments and he realized he longed to speak these words for years and he was glad he spoke them to the one she deserved to listen to them. He was a man of the science like she was, he believed in what he could see and hear and touch, just like she did, but he was also a man who wanted to love and be loved by someone, like he was sure she was a woman of the same kind.

Vittoria lifted her head and looked at him; her warm eyes were full of warmth, love, melancholy, care, need and so many more emotions that roared inside her heart. She smiled at him and kissed his chest lightly. They had so many things to do, so many things to remember, even more things to progress in their minds and hearts but as they looked at each other, they knew, they were together and that was something, it had been enough for them to survive crazy and unimaginable situations, so it must be enough for them to save protect other from whatever was ahead of them, as long as they were together.

* * *

Soo? what u think? please tell me, this will be a small fic as i have it in mind but if i see that people are interested in it, i may keep up with it :)

Thanks for reading, please review

CP09


	2. The Time Has Come

Hello people, THANK YOU so much for the reviews, I didn't expect to have more than 2 reviews and now I have many people alerting and faving ;) and reviewing my work, so thank you very much dears.

Here is the new chapter :)

Enjoy....

* * *

Chapter Two

The Time Has Come

Robert was holding Vittoria tightly in his arms as she kept crying as they stood before her father's tomb. They had left Rome a day ago and now were attending Leonardo Vetra's funeral along with many of his friends from both the religion and science's fields.

The ceremony was held in a small village, an hour away from the Swish capital, where Leonardo Vetra had owned a house for himself and his daughter for the first years, later they had both moved in the CERN's facilities but their house was used as their little resort when they had their days off from the labs and the prying eye of Maximilian Keller.

Now, as Vittoria couldn't stop her tears, she wished she could have found a way to save her father. While she was in Italy with Robert, all her banes had seemed to be almost forgotten or was she too numb to feel the full extent of the situation? She didn't know nor cared, did she only wish things could be different, less than a week ago, she was kissing her dad goodbye before leaving for her trip and now she was back in their old "hometown" and she was burying him. Her father was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought was killing her inside as she tried to stop the sobs that escaped from her lips in order to breathe easier.

'It's OK, Vittoria, cry, let it go,' Robert whispered in her ear as he held her close, she was sobbing hard and he was feeling out of place, he hadn't seen her crying before, not that he knew her for a _long_ time as to know every aspect of her personality but she hadn't cried when she was kidnapped or threatened to be tortured and murdered, she had only some tears in her eyes when they were approaching Rome, now she was freely crying and Robert could only hold her in his arms as he knew, this was her breakdown.

Langdon wasn't sure how long they stood there, he wasn't listening to the priest and he wasn't paying attention to what some of Leonardo's colleges said about him, his only concern was the woman in his arms, whom crying was echoing through the small graveyard.

When they were done with the ceremony, everyone left –after Vittoria's kind request- as she and Robert headed for her old house. The house that held so many memories of her father. Robert felt awe as he saw the small but elegant house Vittoria had been raised, he was sure Leonardo had done everything to make a beautiful environment for his little daughter after the years in the orphanage.

The couple moved inside the house in silence and Robert watched Vittoria as she moved towards a room, taking him with her by the hand. He followed her willingly, knowing that since they had survived the chaos in Vatican City, he would follow her everywhere.

'"_Mia bella figlia"_, he was calling me,' Vittoria said with a teary voice as the couple entered a room with light purple walls; Robert smiled as he realized he was in Vittoria's old bedroom. The room was a beautiful place with a big bed in the middle of it, two small windows in each side, above two respective nightstands, a small wooden desk in a corner and a big bookshelf full of books that at least young people would expected to have and not a little girl. Robert smiled at Vittoria as she looked at him smiling, her cheeks streaked with the fallen tears.

Robert led Vittoria close to the desk and helped her on the chair, he smiled down at her and then kneeled before her, she smiled and touched his face with her right hand as her left one hadn't released his own.

'The time has come, for us, to talk about what we're going to do, don't you think?' Vittoria asked and Robert sighed and nodded his head. He didn't want to bring the subject in a time like this but since it was her who started it, he knew they needed to take some decisions.

Vittoria sighed too as she knew their lives demanded –at least for the time being- for them to be away from each other, she had an open research, already started by the CERN and he was having his own job back in America, she hated the Atlantic ocean, it was the biggest barrier that would separate them. She sniffed and took a deep breath as more tears pooled in her eyes at the idea of separating with Robert.

Robert reached with his free hand and wiped away her new tears, Vittoria leaned into his touch and he lingered, enjoying the texture of her skin. They both had things to do, jobs to keep up with, and lives to rebuild and even if they both wanted to include each other in their rebuild lives he wasn't sure if they would make it. Thousands of kilometers were going to separate them once they were both back in their respective lifestyles.

Right now, Robert wanted to finish his book and he knew that if he asked once more, the Vatican would give him the permission to see the Diagrama again, he was sure they would let him, either out of fear or out of respect, now he had the chance to finish the second part of his book, and along with the Diamond, he was going to make the best book of his career. Of course there was a problem, he didn't want to lay his eyes on the Vatican City for nothing in the world, not even his book, the only thing he wanted right now was to take Vittoria and run away, go somewhere, anywhere away from there.

Vittoria took another deep breath as she was able to breathe normally again. She didn't feel like going back to her research at the moment, she didn't feel strong enough to go back to the CERN either. Right now she wanted to run away, to hide from everyone in the CERN and the rest of the world who wanted to know from her and Robert what happened, the two of them, along with the cardinals, knew the truth and she was sure that if people pushed her, she was going to open her mouth and reveal everything and that wouldn't help anyone.

The couple knew, people wouldn't believe them, they also knew that they would only cast even more noise about themselves and this was something they didn't want to do in any case. They both wanted to relax, to forget and forgive, they wanted to run away and they wanted to keep up in their new, fragile relationship, they weren't fragile themselves, so they might made it.

'Maybe we could try, even by distance.' Robert and Vittoria said at the same time and smiled at each other, both relieved and happy to hear one another admitting what they wanted.

'I can take days off… from the research…' Vittoria said and trailed off as she smiled at Robert for the first time that day.

'I can take a few days off as well; I haven't taken some in years…' Robert said in the same tone and smiled back at Vittoria, relieved to finally see her beautiful smile in a day like this. He was glad he could see her beautiful blue eyes smiling again, the cloud of sadness trying to disappear by the minute. 'We could go to the CERN, pack your things, and then go wherever you want; we'll have enough time to… heal.' Robert said and Vittoria smiled and nodded after a small sigh.

'We need to go, right?' She asked hesitantly, she could feel her stomach twisting at the thought of the chaos that would await for her back in the institute, Maximilian Keller was gone and many people in the CERN would want to see the body, a true war could start between the Swish Guard, the Vatican's authorities and the police against the friends, co-workers and scientists that would want to expose the Vatican for the man's murder. Vittoria hated to be in the position of knowing the truth and not talking about it, what could she say, after all?

Right now, with all those thousands of people believing in that "miracle", the scientists that would try to defend the truth would only been showed like the ones that don't want the people happy and in peace under God's care. Maybe in a few years, Vittoria thought and sighed again. She hated to go back to CERN and hear the confrontations, she didn't want people around her to tell her how much sorry they were about her father and how the whole thing with the antimatter went wrong, she knew the whole impacts and aspects of what happened back in the Vatican, she knew her and her father's invention already had a bad reputation like the nuclear power had since it had been used wrongly.

Vittoria felt a weight on her chest at the thought of all this happening because her father had decided to show the antimatter without her permission let alone her information about his actions, that was what killed him and saved her at the same time. Vittoria knew that in his madness, the camerlengo wouldn't hesitate to order her own murder as well, that man had killed the cardinals, he had planned such a plot for the "people who needed to believe again", her death would be just one more, small thing that would be needed to be done.

Robert watched Vittoria for a few good moments, wondering about what she was thinking, as he could judge by the small frown between her beautiful eyes, she was thinking about all the banes in the CERN and the rest of her life. He could imagine what was about to happen if the fanatical scientists in the institute would learn about Maximilian Keller's body being shot many times by the members of the Swish Guard, coupling with what he had seen in that tape of the dead man's video camera, Robert knew that an actual war between science and religion would start and he and Vittoria were the ones closer to get beaten by both sides as they knew the truth.

At that moment, Robert understood that Vittoria and he had to choose between revealing the truth and disappointing thousands of thousands of people or hiding and never giving to a dead man the right to be gloried as the one who actually saved all those people from having their religion collapsed upon itself, in more than one ways. Robert hugged Vittoria close to him and she went willingly in his hug as they wrapped their arms around each other.

'We should hide some things, I know it's not right about people like your father, but we'll get in the middle of so many situations that won't be pleasant for anyone, especially you, after what happened.' Robert said quietly and kissed the side of Vittoria's head as he finished his words, his hands rubbing up and down her back as he spoke.

'I know,' Vittoria only said and nodded her head, her eyes were closed as she inhaled in his familiar sense, they were close to each other for just a few days and here she was, familiarizing his sense, making it hers, loving it like part of her body. Her father had been right: you can find your significant other in the most unexpected places. Vittoria and Robert had found each other in a crazy plot of fear and crime in the City of God, an unexpected place indeed for a scientist from the CERN and a symboligist from Harvard.

Like that, it was settled, they wouldn't speak, at least for now, the entire world had watched them above the cardinal in St. Peter's square and later on in the same square as they had tried to move the camerlango to a hospital before he could have his "vision" from God… They needed to hide in a way from all the raging reporters that would want an interview with them. Robert knew his colleagues would want to see what happened with him and Vittoria's colleagues would be ready to interrogate her about the antimatter and whatever happened after its theft.

None of them were ready to face such people or situations so they knew they needed to run as far away as possible for the time being, until everything had quieted down a bit and they had healed their souls after the lies, the close to death experiences and the chaos that had broke loose above their heads just a few days ago.

'I'd like to go to Greece, see the Parthenon, enjoy the sun,' Vittoria said after awhile and Robert smiled at her, he liked the idea. Italy was a country in the Mediterranean like Greece was but right now, he couldn't stomach a minute more in Italy; he needed time, a lot of time for him to forget. Greece sounded like a nice place to go and hide between the ancient ruins and the modern life of the country.

'Afterwards, we could go to France, maybe,' Robert said as he remembered one of his tens of the text messages he had received over the past hours in his cell phone, one of them were from an old friend of his and he was glad to see it, even she had noticed, he hadn't seen her in awhile as their lives had kept them away but they had kept a friendship and he would be happy to see her, meet her with Vittoria, yeah, seeing Sophie again sounded like a nice idea.

'You like France?' Vittoria asked and Robert smiled and brushed his lips against her own.

'I have a friend there, and I'd like you to meet her, she's an extraordinary person and she'd be happy to meet you as well. Your father would be even more happier to meet her.' Robert said and Vittoria smiled but didn't ask why Leonardo Vetra would like to meet that friend.

'I'd like you to meet some friend of mine as well but all of the people around me are co-workers and nothing more, and my only friend is gone…' Vittoria said and sighed a tear ran down her cheek, Robert wiped it away with his hand.

'You have me,' Robert pointed out, Vittoria smiled.

'You're not my friend, Robert.' The woman said and Robert grinned.

'What am I?' He asked curiously, Vittoria chuckled for the first time that day.

'Harvard doesn't have the brightest people in its crew, I can see…' She said and Robert smiled and kissed her lips again.

'Seriously… I want to be your friend too, among other things.' Robert whispered and Vittoria smiled and nodded her head.

'You're more than a friend, you're my savor, my love… you're my companion.' Vittoria said smiling as she nuzzled her nose in Robert's neck and then captured his lips with her own, sealing her words with a kiss that Robert was more than glad to respond to.

* * *

OOOK what u think of it? NO NO NO N O we don't have a crossover here with the DVC, i just want Sophie and Vittoria to meet each other... I know the A&D was made before the DVC but I decided to make this fic based in the order the films were made, i promise i will explain what happened between Sophie and Robert AFTER the end of the book as obviously they ended up having a fling, but i promise i will explain everything :)

PLEASE review guys, thanks for reading

CP09


	3. Science and Religion

_Hello everyone, thank you very much for the reviews in the previous chaps, I'm so sorry for delaying this but i was so busy with everything, this is the chapie that Sophie and Vittoria meet._

_Enjoy...  
_

_

* * *

Chapter Three_

_Science and Religion_

'Marry me,' Langdon said when their kiss was broken as he looked at Vittoria who was still sat on her chair.

'What?' Vittoria asked in disbelief, things were changing fast indeed but this was a major step to be made. Robert smiled at as he cupped her face with his hand.

'You heard me, marry me, after all we have been through, we'll make it, I don't have a ring but I'm already on my knees before you, I love you and I know you do the same, so marry me,' Robert said as he marveled at the truth of his words and how spontaneous he was being at that moment, he couldn't believe he actually had the guts to ask the woman before him such a thing but the only thing he was aware of was that he couldn't live without her so if they needed to be married as not be parted, so be it.

Vittoria looked at Robert still with disbelief. When she was younger, her father was telling her she would get marry to a good man that would make her smile through the darkest of her times, Robert was doing that exact thing for the past days and she was grateful but as she had grew up in a house with one father torn between the science and the religion Vittoria had forgotten of the "Prince in white armor" and had searched for a true companion by her side. As she looked at Robert, her mind knew that her heart was right, he was the one, she hadn't given much thought at the proposal a man would do to her but after what she had witnessed the past days she knew her man's proposal to her wouldn't be in a fancy restaurant or under the moonlight, she was a scientist, like he was an academic, they were people of the books and the research, romance was beautiful but love was the main power for a relationship.

Vittoria smiled after that train of thought was broken as she remembered what her father had asked her to do if she was to get married one day. Robert was still looking at her expectantly and a bit scarily.

'I had promised to my father that I would get married in a church…' Vittoria challenged Robert who smiled and kissed her again…

High atop the steps of the Acropolis, Vittoria laughed and called down to him. "Robert, hurry up! I knew I should have married a younger man!" Her smile was magic.

He struggled to keep up, but his legs felt like stone. "Wait," he begged. "Please . . ." Vittoria smiled and laughed again as her husband for two days finally caught up with her.

'I'm telling you, Rob, water might be your element and this is proved by your toned body… but earth is your nightmare…' the woman said laughing but squealed the moment her husband wrapped his arms around her and tickled her as he spoke close to her ear.

'You're going to be in trouble when we'll be back in Great Britania hotel, Mrs. Langdon, and don't ever call me "Rob", again.' He said playfully as his hands ran up and down her beautiful body, her new shorts and top revealing a lot of her toned form. 'These shorts are hot by the way, I wanted to tell you this from the moment I saw you this morning.' Robert went on as his wife smiled widely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they looked at the huge temple that was visible by almost every place of the Greek capital city.

The professor's life was moving in fast forward for the past week but as he stood with his lovely wife by his side, he didn't complain. Seven days ago, he was visiting the CERN for the first time in his life, six days ago he was trying to find a massive destruction weapon through the Vatican city, almost five days ago, he was learning about a huge cover-up in the catholic history and a couple of day later he was realizing he had found the love of his life, now he was enjoying his honeymoon in Greece, a place Vittoria wanted to visit ever since she was a kid and he wanted to be anywhere with her so Greece seemed the perfect place as long as he was with her.

Vittoria smiled as she saw the huge temple of Parthenon before her eyes, this was the masterpiece of math and geometry she knew, her father had promised to take her to Athens when she was younger but he never made it to fulfill his promise as she later on was very attached in her school and then university and right after that time, she was with him in CERN so they never got the chance to visit the ancient city.

Robert and Vittoria moved around the ancient place, seeing the beautiful temples and then observing the huge Greek capital from the rock they were standing and the temple was located.

As they kept their small tour in the Acropolis, Robert explained everything about the way the temple was made as to move a few millimeters every year as to be lined with the temples of Sunio and Olympia and how many people believed that it wasn't just luck that the Parthenon, the pyramids of Egypt and the Coliseum were made as to make a huge triangle.

With Robert by her side of Acropolis, Vittoria didn't need an illustrated book with information about the Parthenon, as they moved in the new museum of Acropolis; Robert kept explaining things about the way the statues were made and what each one revealed. Even if Robert wasn't specialized in the ancient Greek architecture and sculpture, he knew so many things about the symbolism of all those pieces of art, Vittoria was listening to him enchanted as he explained the perfection of Praxiteles' Hermes and how it was possible to stand from three different spots before the statue and see three completely different faces of it, the method was the same like in Mona Liza but of course this wasn't just a painting but an entire statue and this was made thousands of years ago.

Vittoria was a scientist of the lab, she could explain everything about protons and electrons and things like this but if you wanted a surprising trip back in time and in some country's history and civilization, you could count on her husband, Robert. How beautiful the word husband sounded in her ears and how happy she was when she was thinking her new, longer name. Vittoria Vetra Langdon, she had the two surnames of the most important men in her life, both of them had saved her life, both of them loved her, and she in her turn adored both in different ways…

Their wedding was a decision of the moment-like everything else had been for the past days- but she was happy because even if rushed decisions were out of both their characters, they knew they were doing the right thing. The ceremony had taken place in that small village, where Vittoria's old house was, the priest of the local chapel was more than happy to marry the couple, he knew Vittoria since she was a child and brought in the village from the orphanage by Leonardo and he was more than delighted to be the one to lead of the wedding of hers and the man she loved.

Robert wasn't a man of religion, nor Vittoria were, but as they had both witnessed what happened in the Vatican, they weren't able to deny what they had felt in times of total despair back in Italy. Vittoria could still remember how her mind allowed her to believe that the Camerlengo had indeed have a vision from God and Robert could still remember the will that flared up inside him when he jumped from that helicopter, thousands of feet from the ground.

They had witnessed miracles, both genuine and fake ones, and as Leonardo's only request from his daughter was for her to be married in a church if this was to happen one day, she had no other choice but to satisfy the only and as it came out, last request of her father and marry Robert Langdon before God.

The trip in Greece lasted a few more days, in that time, the couple of scientists visited places like Epidaurus and Sunio and enjoyed the beautiful sun of the country where ancient years and modern times mix themselves in cities like Athens, the Greek capital.

The couple was inside the plane, heading from Greece to France. Langdon smiled as he looked at Vittoria's closed eyes; she opened them as if she had sensed his gaze and smiled at him.

'Will you tell me about this friend of yours?' Vittoria asked, her accent paining her rich voice. Robert's smile softened as he knew this would take a lot for him to tell her what had happened to him and Sophie and who Sophie Nuevo-Saint-Clair really was.

'I will, but I need you to have an open mind, and a lot of patience.' Robert said and Vittoria even surprised, nodded with a smile on her face.

Two and a half hours later, Robert was finishing the explanations of what had happened in Paris. Vittoria had spoken just a little during his story, she was mostly speechless.

'That's why I told you, back in your old house, that your father would be glad to meet Sophie…' Robert finally said and waited for Vittoria to react in what she had heard from him in whispers. Vittoria finally chuckled and then laughed but still looked at him with disbelief.

'You must be kidding me, right?' Vittoria questioned but Robert only smiled and shook his head, he knew it would be difficult for her to believe what he had told her, anyone would. Vittoria's eyes suddenly widened. 'Mio Dio!' she exclaimed as she covered her lips with her hand.

'I remember the news about her grandfather's murder, I remember the news about you.' Vittoria said and Robert just smiled again, he hated that time when people thought he was a murderer. 'I was researching about some corals in Bora-Bora but I remember the news when I was back in the community. Oh my! I'm married to a criminal.' Vittoria said with a teasing smile on her face and Robert sighed and chuckled.

'I hate that part,' Robert said and Vittoria's smile softened.

'I understand, wow it's still…'

'Big,'

'Huge,' Vittoria said as she looked around her, her whole world was changed that moment, indeed, her father would be more than happy to meet that Sophie, he would be as glad as when he and his daughter finally made the first particles of antimatter. Vittoria looked back at Robert after a moment with a smaller smile on her face.

'And… did you had something with Sophie… after your French adventures like you did with me after our Italian adventures?' she asked and Robert actually blushed, answering her question immediately. 'It's ok, we're big kids, I can handle it…' Vittoria said with a smile and Robert smiled and nodded.

'It was just a fling, we spent some days together in Florence after the whole thing ended, I told her where I realized the tomb of Magdalene were as I believed she deserved to know and then we decided to remain friends. We were too different and when everything was quieted down we realized just how much, she had new, greater proposes from the moment the truth was revealed and I was having a life already.' Robert said slowly as he explained to his wife what had happened with Sophie. Vittoria smiled and kissed his cheek.

'I see,' she said and then smiled wider, 'I'm glad you're still friends with Sophie, I'm sure she's a good person,' Vittoria said and Robert smiled and nodded his head. The couple remained in silence for the rest of the flight. Robert wrapped his arm around his wife as she snuggled close to him. He knew she needed some time to actually realize who Sophie was and what her existence meant for the entire humanity, he trusted her to know the secret, he trusted her to keep it a secret, but he knew she would need some time to realize with who she was about to meet.

When the couple was in the car, having the GPS system leading them to the place Sophie had told Robert to meet her, Vittoria smiled and spoke.

'I can't believe I'm going to meet Jesus Christ's grand-grand-granddaughter,' Vittoria said and Robert smiled and took her hand in his as he kept driving.

'I know, it is big, if you want we call her and make the meeting another time,' Robert said, his voice painted with concern. Vittoria shook her head and smiled.

'No, no, I want to meet her, I'm so curious, it's just too much for right this moment.' Vittoria said and Robert smiled and nodded his head. Vittoria suddenly chuckled and looked at him with teasing eyes Robert had already learnt.

'You could be the one to keep the bloodline of Christ, Robert, if you and Sophie had fallen in love…' Vittoria said and Robert groaned as she laughed.

'Oh will you every stop teasing me? I would feel more pride and my ego would be more satisfied if you could feel just a little jealous, she's another woman after all.' Robert said and Vittoria smiled and then chuckled again.

'I was ready to feel jealous when you blushed, after my question in the plane but I thought better of it, you're mine and none is going to change that.' Vittoria said and Robert smiled and kissed her hand.

'Now my ego feels better, and just for the record Mrs. Landon, you are mine as I am yours.' The professor said and Vittoria nodded her head to herself and looked out of the car's window with a smile on her face.

When the car turned after a long turn, a beautiful manor was revealed through the French countryside, the main entrance was open so Langdon and Vittoria moved through it and stopped only when the car was in front of the main entrance.

Robert and Vittoria came out of their car the moment the large door of the manor opened and a woman came out of it. Robert smiled at his old friend as Sophie smiled and moved down the few stairs that separated her from the couple.

Robert and Sophie shook hands and then embraced lightly with smiles on their faces as Vittoria waited for them to greet each other, looking at the woman before her with awe at the thought of who she was.

'Sophie, so nice to see you again,' Robert said, Sophie smiled as they broke their hug and looked at each other.

'Robert, so good to see you too,' the woman said with her French accent, she then turned and looked at Vittoria with a gentle smile. 'And you must be Robert's wife, nice to meet you, I'm Sophie,' the woman said to the other lady, Vittoria snapped out of her stupor and smiled at the woman extending her hand and shaking it with Sophie.

'Nice to meet you too, Sophie, I'm Vittoria Vetra-Langdon,' Vittoria said and felt pride at her full name once more, Sophie smiled and nodded her head as she gestured for the couple to enter the manor she was living in.

'I want you to meet Alexandre, he is... my fiancé,' Sophie said and Robert and Vittoria smiled.

'The Defender of the Mankind, suitable name for your fiancé,' Robert said as the trio moved inside the large hall of the manor. Sophie blushed and shrugged.

'I know…' she said as Robert and Vittoria chuckled. Sophie was glad she was feeling comfortable with Robert and his wife there with her, she was afraid, a few days ago, when she learnt that Robert was getting married that she would feel strange. She once was having feelings for Robert Langdon, when danger had brought them to the Death's door, she had thought that he would be her savor and love of her life but when the danger was gone and a few days had passed with them apart before their meeting in Florence she had realized that Robert wasn't the answer.

She was glad because the days in Florence had proved both their suspicions, after those days, they had remained good friends, bounded by their adventure in Paris and the truth that had been revealed to them in Britain. She was also glad about meeting Vittoria, she seemed a respectful person, a strong woman given what had happened to her father and herself the past days, the fact that Vittoria always looked with love and admiration in Robert's eyes was something Sophie appreciated in the woman Robert had decided to have by his side. Sophie wanted the best for Robert, her friend.

He three adults entered the living room, where a tall man was standing by a window, he smiled kindly as he moved closer, he had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that looked right through you.

'This is Alexandre, Alex, this is Robert Langdon and this is his wife, Vittoria Vetra.' Sophie introduced the couple to her fiancé who smiled and shook hands first with Robert and then kissed Vittoria's hand.

_Classic French._ Robert through as he realized, surprised that he had a felt a little jealous when Vittoria smiled kindly to the man who had kissed the back of her hand.

'I have heard so many things about you, Professor Langdon, and now I learnt a lot of things about you too, Dr. Vetra.' Alexandre said and the couple of academics smiled and nodded their head uneasily, their adventures back in Rome were something the entire world had witnessed of course.

'Lets show them their room, Alex, and then we can have dinner, what you think?' Sophie said smiling; she was excited to have some other people than the group of her protectors and the Priory of Sion close to her. Alexandre had been a protector of some distant cousins of hers in Britain, the Plantards, but when they had visited her for the first the two had fallen in love and since then he had became her main protector from people like the Vatican and other enemies.

The couple showed the house to Robert and Vittoria and then led them to their guestroom, after brief talking, Robert and Vittoria were left alone in their bedroom.

'She's very kind,' Vittoria said as she moved close to Robert who hugged and kissed her.

'I know, she's a very good person,' Robert agreed and Vittoria smiled.

'I still can't believe she's from Christ's bloodline, it sounds surreal. She must have a lot of pressure on her shoulders.' Vittoria said as she caressed her husband's jaw, Robert smiled and leaned in her touch.

'She has a lot of pressure and a lot of enemies as well but she has people close to her who will protect her no matter what.' Robert said and Vittoria smiled and nodded her head, glad to know that some people would indeed care for the continuation of the bloodline and Sophie herself.

The couple had a couple of hours to rest and then moved down to the dining area for the dinner with Sophie and her fiancé. The room was big and beautiful with a big table and many chairs, only for sets of plates were set on it, all of them close to each other so the two couples could have a nice evening.

Vittoria, in a black dress and high heels and Robert by her side, in a blue shirt and black trousers entered the room and smiled at Sophie and Alexandre who were talking quietly, hugged by one of the windows in the room.

The two couples were sat on the table and had a great dinner full of traditional French flavors and plates, Vittoria seemed more easily adjusted to the Mediterranean cuisine than Robert who had got used to the American cooking. The two couples caught up with their lives, at the end of the meal the two couples had became great friends who knew so many things about each other. Robert smiled as he watched Vittoria and Sophie talking about something and both being lost in conversation that made both laugh from time to time as they enjoyed their desert.

'She looks happy,' Robert said after a moment to Alex when the two men realized they were watching the ladies talking.

'She deserves it, she had been through a lot, I'm sure you know this,' Alexandre said and Robert smiled slightly and nodded his head. Of course Sophie deserved to be happy, just like Vittoria did, the two women had many things in common, they were both smart, raised by people who were far from being their biological parents, they lived torn between religion, science and their own believes and Sophie was meant to be the Holy Grail while Vittoria was meant to witness the very destruction and rebirth of Catholic Church from the inside.

'Vittoria looks happy too,' Alexandre said and Robert stared at his beautiful wife, her blue eyes were full of mirth and joy as she laughed again while Sophie was saying something to her. Robert realized then that his wife was indeed happy, it was something simple and even funny, she was happy, after what had happened, she was able to smile and laugh and have fun with people she just met, she was a spontaneous and brave spirit who didn't hesitate and got married with him as to spend the rest of her life with him even if they knew each for less than a month.

'Yeah, she is happy indeed,' Robert only said as he kept looking at his wife who glanced around her after she stopped laughing and smiled at him as she realized he had been looking at her.

'If they're happy, we're happy, so good for us,' Alexandre said with his British accent painting his voice as Vittoria winked at Robert and returned her attention back to Sophie who was saying something.

'Good for me…' Robert murmured with a smile as he let his eyes on his wife for a moment longer, his heart warm and happy for the simple fact of Vittoria being able to smile.

* * *

OOK what u think of it? I think Robert would become bold and daring after what happened in the Vatican, I decided to use the part of his actual dream but I used Acropolis and Athens as i'm Greek and i know more about it than the Coliseum.

What u think of Sophie and Alexandre? I wanted her to have someone by her side as she's a very kind and good character and she deserves to have someone i guess.

Thanks for reading, please review.

CP09


	4. Nine Years Later

_Hello people! No I haven't forgotten this story, i just needed some time to see if i wanted to keep up or i wanted it to be a small story and i decided for the second. I loved making it and showing the love of Robert and Vittoria but I think gave them the life they deserved so here is the epilogue of my work, this fic was the first of the category and i'm very proud, thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favs._

It's unbetaed and I made it between 01.30 and 04.10 so be kind and patient!

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Epilogue_

_Nine Years Later_

_October 12__th__ 2009_

Robert Langdon sighed tiredly as he paused after his last words in the final lesson of the day, the students seemed tired as they tried to keep up with what he had said and he was feeling tired as he had finally finished his lecture about ancient symbols of the Great Goddess in ancient countries like Greece and Mesopotamia, where the first religions of the human kind were matriarchal.

'So I need a four-pages essay about symbols like the pentacle and I need you to be well prepared for the next lesson…' Robert said and was rewarded with a chorus of groans and moans of protest, they got the meaning of his words, an exam was approaching. Robert checked his black Rolex watch and smiled as he saw the time had finally come.

He dismissed the class and got out of the classroom along with the first students who burst out of it. He moved fast in the corridors and greeted a few people who had started to return in the university for the start of the term. He smiled even brighter as he approached the entrance hall of the university and beamed as he heard her laugh.

She was wearing a knee-long purple dress and her wavy hair were held back by a nice lace around her head, Robert's Mickey watch was around her slender wrist, her smile was almost illuminated as she ran towards him with all the speed she could manage. Robert knelt down and little Leona Vittoria Vetra Langdon fell in his arms with a surprising force that made him lean backwards for a moment. He raised his body with a teasing groan as he blew air in his daughter's neck as the six year old giggled and squealed in her father's arms.

'Daddy!' Leona exclaimed happily and Robert beamed at the little girl of his life whose eyes were full with mirth and happiness, they hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks and it seemed like forever.

'Tell the truth, Leona, how much did you miss me?' Robert asked teasingly and Leona giggled and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek.

'Very much daddy!' Leona said happily and Robert laughed and kissed her own cheek.

'Just like I did,' he said and smiled.

'And exactly like I did too,' another feminine voice was heard and Robert looked from behind his daughter's shoulder, at the woman of his life.

Vittoria Vetra Langdon approached her family with a bright smile as her husband waited for her with their daughter in his hug. She hadn't changed a lot, her body was still toned and lean even after a child thanks to her practice and her life as a researcher of the natural environment. Her hair was even longer but still wavy and her eyes were happier than ever. She moved close to her husband with her high heels echoing on the marbled floor of the university she and her family had been living close for the past years.

Vittoria finally got closer to her husband who hugged her with one arm and their lips met in a kiss of love and welcome.

'I missed you,' Vittoria said after the kiss was broken.

'I did even more,' Robert said and looked at his daughter when she giggled at the scene, 'Both of you…' he said with a grin and blew on his daughter's neck once again, causing the little girl and her mom to laugh with joy.

The couple started for the grounds of the university and many students greeted Vittoria and beamed at little Leona who had became part of the place as everyone knew the little, adorable child of professor Langdon and his wife's.

Leona started running around in the grounds as students, professors and people of the university greeted her with hugs and kisses on the cheek and even some students offered her pieces of their chocolate bars, every time, Leona looked at her parents to make sure it was ok and then she took the chocolate and thanked the people who gave it to her.

Robert and Vittoria were moving a few feet behind their child, arms around each other as Vittoria seemed slightly taller from her husband because of her high heels.

'I love your new tan…' Robert commended as he smiled at his wife who grinned and kissed his lips as they kept moving around the beautiful grounds.

'Seychelles did me good, don't you think? But I missed you so much, and so did Leona.' Vittoria said and Robert smile and nodded his head as he ran his hand up and down her slender waist.

Being married and wanting to keep up with your academic career wasn't an easy thing for the couple but they had decided to figure things out. Robert was going great in the University of Harvard and his Massachusetts Victorian home was fitting for the couple so the decision was easily made, especially if they took in account that Vittoria was living in CERN before the havoc in Vatican had occurred.

The couple had moved in the States and after the whole noise of the CERN being part of the Vatican Incident as it was called afterwards, Vittoria was back in her original job as she was needed by CERN that had needed months to make people forget the whole thing and have her back in their programs as they needed someone to know things about the antimatter and Vittoria was the only one to help.

Technological miracles like the Boeing X-33 had saved the couple's marriage as Vittoria was needed to be in different sides of the world every few weeks and Robert had no choice but stay back in the States and wait for her return every time, it was a sacrifice they had both decided to make as to be together with none of them losing his job or his personal goals.

When the couple had finally adjusted in their unusual martial life, Vittoria had became pregnant and a new round of troubles had started as she was in danger of losing her career's path after the break following the Vatican Incident and then with a child on the way, of course there was no question about keeping or aborting her child so she could only hope that the CERN would put up with her once again as a pregnancy didn't allow her to dive tens of feet under the water and be around corals and other creatures, luckily for her, the CERN did so and after another twelve-month break for her career she was a mother and wife who traveled around the globe as to keep up finding out new things that helped the science.

Robert could understand his wife and every one of her moves but above all he always wanted her to be happy and satisfied so he had stood by her side every step of the way, when their daughter was born, whose name was taken by Vittoria's father Leonardo Vetra, Robert had decided to help Vittoria the best he could with her rejoining the scientific world.

He could still remember the whispers and the chuckles of his students every time he got in his classes with heavy eyelids and a feeling of sleepiness that lasted hours because Leona had kept him up the previous night and he was supposed to give lectures. He could still remember how worried he was, being inexperienced with babies and his wife in the other side of the ocean, looking for corals in seas full of sharks when he was in their Victorian house, trying to entertain their always crying daughter who seemed like relaxing only when her mom was around.

As the years passed, things got easier as Leona grew older and Vittoria was able to take her with her in the trips, something that helped the couple to raise their child with no help of nannies but made Robert feel lonely many times as his two girls were away from him, still, he wouldn't have it any other way as now, Leona could enjoy places other children would never see, Vittoria and Leona were closer than ever as mother and child and he had the time and the space to work in his difficult job, all the while having something to wait for every few weeks. As he had spent the first months of Leona on his own with the baby, he and his little girl had a special bond and that made him always smile as Leona adored her mother but was always thrilled to see her dad and was a very good and obedient child for her age.

The family remained just a little more in the university as Robert needed to finish some paperwork and then the couple and their young daughter left for their home in their Lancia Delta turbo 1.8. When the couple got in their property, Leona was the first one to burst out of the car from the backseat and ran towards the garden, all the while beckoning her parents to follow her; sometimes their little child was just too hectic.

Robert and Vittoria entered their house as they both carried Vittoria and Leona's languages inside the house which was changed ever since Vittoria moved in with Robert, now the house was more welcoming with feminine touches here and there that allowed it to keep a stern look of a Victorian house but it was also warm and beautiful with Vittoria's Mediterranean taste around and some of Leona's toys here and there.

Vittoria and Robert moved in the kitchen when everything was settled and Robert prepared a quick meal with spaghetti and Vittoria's favorite Italian tomato sauce, if he knew one way to relax his Italian wife that was to make a nice, Italian dish and give her a relaxing massage… later when their daughter would be asleep in her room...

The little family ate between laughs and catching up after the two weeks that they hadn't seen each other, Vittoria had found new evidence about the beneficial activities of a coral in Seychelles and she seemed delighted so Robert could only be as happy for her and Leona was very excited for starting her first year at school in just a matter of days.

Robert smiled as he watched from the doorstep of his daughter's room, his wife tugging in their child, Vittoria's eyes were simply full of care and adoration for her little version and Leona seemed happy and relaxed for being back home and having her mom taking care of her. Robert approached the women of his life and sat on the other side of his daughter's bed, now both he and his wife were close to their girl, it seemed like yesterday when they were standing on the sides of her empty crib and Vittoria's belly was big and round.

'Sweet dreams, angel, sleep tight,' Robert said and Leona smiled and yawned as she outstretched her arms for her parents to hug her.

'Good night sweetie, we love you very much.' Vittoria said as both she and Robert leaned in their daughter's hug.

'Good night mommy,' Leona said and kissed the side of Vittoria's head, 'Good night daddy,' she said then and kissed her dad's cheek. The couple left their daughter's pink-purple-white room and left the door half closed as Leona was still a little scared of the dark.

The couple smiled tiredly at each other as the tiredness of the day finally caught up with them and they moved in the verandah of their bedroom, the weather was still warm for the middle of October so they decided to spend some time outside, just the two of them.

Vittoria moved close to the railing and felt Robert trapping her there with his body, she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder as he started trailing kisses on her neck and shoulder, they had both missed each other very much.

'It seems like yesterday when you saved me, we had ended up in a balcony as well,' Vittoria said quietly and Robert stopped his kisses and inhaled her intoxicating, spicy scent, he knew what she was talking about and he knew they were lucky to have survived back then.

'You saved me as well that night…' Robert pointed out softly and felt his wife sighing in agreement.

'I felt my heart growing when I saw you there, ready to save me,' Vittoria said and Robert smiled and kissed her neck once.

'I felt my own heart breaking when I saw you on that couch, bounded, I still can't believe what we had been through, that night I did things I didn't know I was capable for… but I was rewarded…' Robert said and kissed her neck once again before Vittoria could turn around in his arms.

'I was rewarded too, with you, with the truth, with alleviation,' Vittoria said softly and Robert smiled and kissed her lips once, they rarely talked about that night in the Vatican, especially after Leona had came in their lives but when they did, in those rare occasions, they didn't hide their emotions and their fears and gratefulness, it was a dramatic experience for both of them and it was good for them to talk about it every once in a while.

'We were both rewarded, with each other and our Leona,' Robert said and Vittoria smiled and nodded her head.

'She asked me what sex is…' Vittoria said and Robert's eyes widened and he groaned. Vittoria laughed and kissed his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'What did you tell her?' Robert asked and Vittoria blushed and looked away with a hint of a grin on her face that Robert simply hated sometimes as he knew what it meant.

'I told her that her daddy would explain to her,' Vittoria said and Robert groaned even louder. 'I know I'm sorry, I chickened, I had just come out of the ocean and the oxygen in my brain was limited…' Vittoria said in her defense but Robert just groaned once again.

'I hate you Mrs. Langdon, you know how I am with children and uncomfortable questions, and it's not fair, it was me who answered why girls and boys have different genitals…' Robert complained as Vittoria chuckled and Robert hated the fact that he couldn't remain mad at her for more than a few seconds when she looked so sweet and beautiful while chuckling.

'I know… but at that time, I was not at home as to answer…' Vittoria said and Robert growled.

'Yeah because you answered now that you were with her and she asked _you!_' Robert said sarcastically and Vittoria grinned and framed his handsome face with her hand.

'I promise, I will be there when we'll explain to her tomorrow, besides, I won't be away so I will help you out with this, and it's time for her to understand why girls and boys have different genitals as your explanation wasn't the best…' Vittoria teased and Robert mocked a glare, truth to be told, in his panic he had told Leona that girls and boys had different genitals because there were different kinds of toilets in the world, Vittoria had laughed hard when Robert had told her what had happened and now Robert had to admit that it was a stupid explanation indeed.

'It was what came first in mind, I was shocked. And after all, at least I gave an explanation, not like you who passed the responsibility to me…' Robert said as he tried to hide his grin. Vittoria nodded her head, mocking a sympathetic look. Robert finally grinned and kissed her lips.

'It has been so long; sometimes I think it was just yesterday when we were at Bernini Hotel…' Vittoria said and Robert sighed at the memory of the blissful nights in Italy and the rest of blissful nights that were to continue after the nine years of theirs in common.

'You know… Sophie called this morning and said she would love to see Leona, and I'm sure Leona would love to see her Godmother… her school term starts in seven days… maybe it would be good for Leona to see Sophie and Alexandre and have some fun time with little Christopher… and we could have a small trip in Italy…' Robert said and Vittoria grinned as their lips needed less than an inch to meet again.

'I'm so happy when you're such a considerate father… and husband.' Vittoria said before their lips could meet in a kiss full of passion, need and love, a kiss that was followed by many others…

* * *

SOOO? I decided to have the epilogue now in 2009 as the Angels and Demons book was out in 2000 so i wanted to be chronological right :) What you think of Robert and Vittoria after so long? what about Leona and having her dad's watch? i think it was a nice touch, what about Sophie and Alexandre being Leona's Godparents? and we have little Christopher who is the couple's son. I hope you liked it guys, i did my best to show how much the couple deserved and eventually got :)

Thanks for reading, please review!

CP09


End file.
